


We want our own celebration

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ok, then...





	We want our own celebration

Our tale starts in Alice and Frank Longbottom's house, their close friends James and Lily Potter are visiting with their son Harry.

James smiled. "We were thinking about Harry and Neville's birthdays and we thought we could have a joint party since they're so close to each other."

Alice said, "Thank you for thinking of us, but we want our own celebration for Neville's first birthday."

Lily smirked. "I told you they would say no, Prongs."

Frank raised an eyebrow at the strange nickname and added, "Thanks for asking us first though."

James beamed, "No trouble, we'll be at your party whenever that may be."

"And we'll be at yours," said Alice in agreement.


End file.
